<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loner Lesbian at a Party by RissiUniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892314">Loner Lesbian at a Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RissiUniverse/pseuds/RissiUniverse'>RissiUniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, Don't Judge Me, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm gay, Nightclub, Nightmare is female, Nightmare's intent is unknown, No Angst, No Fluff, No Romance, Oneshot, Reader Is Lesbian, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader drinks root beer, Reader names themself Clary, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Underage Drinking, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, but I CAN'T WRITE DRABBLES APPARENTLY, i almost made the reader a self-insert OC but i just said fuck it and did this instead, it was originally a drabble, or bi/pan don't matter really, reader is female, root beer, self-indulgent fic, titty Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RissiUniverse/pseuds/RissiUniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are attending college. You are 18, and this was your first year of college. It was tough, and you were finding little to no time to make the effort to socialize, and yet, somehow, a couple of friends you made ended up dragging you to some party. For once, you had all your work done for the day when your friends decided to beg like kicked puppies to come along. They claimed it would be a great way to hang out and have fun and possibly destroy stuff, dance, and meet people. There wasn’t going to be alcohol, they said. Come join us, they said, we want to hang out with you. It would be fun, they said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nightmare &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loner Lesbian at a Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Implicit/implied underage drinking. </p><p>I also haven't been to a nightclub so if I messed it up, my bad lol-</p><p> </p><p>You meet a hot skeleton chick at a bar. You all know who it is already.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your friends dragged you to this party, parking in the parking lot of this bar… or nightclub, you weren’t sure. The van was packed. You were lucky to snatch an actual seat so you could buckle up before someone else did. There were people sitting on the floor as you drove, sitting in the back seat, uncomfortable and cramped. Some chatty girl was sitting at your feet, talking it up with some guy next to her. You cringed at the smell of armpits and heterosexuality, trying your best not to smell out of your nose and failing. </p><p>You only knew two people in this car. One in the front seat and your friend behind him, but you didn’t even know the driver. You tried to ignore the feeling of impending doom. They told you it was going to be at some rich girl’s <em>mansion</em>, not a <em> nightclub</em>. When they said it would be a great way to hang out, this isn’t what you had in mind. You hoped that these people would disperse and you could get to know these two friends more. Maybe things would get better when you actually got to the party, and that this was just a rocky start. You were just driving there, after all. </p><p> </p><p>When you pulled up, you looked out the window, waiting for people to get out of the vehicle. Your eyes widened at the sight of the nightclub. You looked for your friends, opening your mouth in protest; to demand answers, but both of them had already slipped out of the car, and everyone else was on the move out of the car. “Uhhh, guys?” You asked. You looked up at the girl who was now standing up despite being close, poking her on the arm timidly. </p><p>Surprisingly, she didn’t snap, just looked at you and briefly stopped her conversation with the male. “Hm?” </p><p>Man, she just looked like an airhead. You dismissed the thought as you asked, “Uh… I thought we were going to Mayla’s party?? What’s up with that?” </p><p>The girl snorted, giggling, you finding her laughter quite annoying, especially given the situation. “No, silly! We weren’t invited!” </p><p>“So… you’re telling me my friends lied to me…?” You murmured, but she had already moved out from between the seat in front of you and over the seats, finally able to get out of the car. You shook her head. It didn’t matter anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Might as well try it out, at least. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad…? </p><p> </p><p>You got out of the car, looking for your friends. You spotted one familiar head of your male friend, gulping and running up to them as they entered the nightclub. “Hey, guys, wait up!” You called, but no one even bothered turning their heads, already walking into the club. You managed to catch up to them after showing someone your ID, proving you were 18. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You ended up following them throughout the party, laughing at some jokes, but falling silent for other more crude ones that didn’t quite match your taste. Some of these mutuals were making jokes that actually made you uncomfortable, but everyone else was laughing… so was it just you? Was this a bad group? </p><p> </p><p>Well, you were currently in a nightclub. Maybe they aren’t the best of influences. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was boring for a bit, following them around, watching people dance as you just moved with the crowd, trying so desperately to stick to the two people you knew. It was hard to keep up, but you managed, and it helped that your male friend was so tall. </p><p>You felt awkward. Incredibly awkward. You felt like you didn’t belong, but you ignored that thought, just trying to stick to your ride. </p><p> </p><p>This was a mistake. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It started getting intense when someone used a fake ID and actually got away with buying drinks. You noticed your friends were getting a little loopy, and that was when you really wanted to dip out. You bit your lip. Would they remember to find you if you stepped away? </p><p>A grim feeling tugged at your chest at the thought that maybe they would leave you behind, forget about you like how they were now. That’s why you walked up to your female friend, Cathy, and asked if she would remember to call you when they were getting ready to leave. Cathy just dismissed you. “Yeah, yeah,” she mumbled, laughing, clearly enjoying the alcohol. </p><p>You walked up to Jace, your male friend, the man who started this whole plan, asking him if <em>he </em>would remember to call you when they were leaving. It seemed like Jace was the only one who wasn’t anywhere close to drunk and it appeared that he had a non-alcoholic beverage—giving you the confirmation that, yes, he wouldn’t leave you behind, he would be sure to give you a call. That was a relief. </p><p>You thanked him, taking a step back, letting the crowd eat you whole. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Part of you questioned if you should trust Jace. Then again, what other choice did you have? It was already getting harder and harder to stay close to them as they actively moved from place to place. It was hard to stay far enough distance away so you didn’t have to hear the crude, lewd, inappropriate, and sensitive jokes that low-key got under your skin. You knew it would only get so much worse with a crowd of almost drunk eighteen-year-olds, or however old these people were. Maybe some of them weren’t underage, you hoped. </p><p>Luckily, the blasting music helped with distracting you from the jokes and implications. That didn’t make you want to hang out with them, though. They were still drinking alcohol illegally and getting closer to each other than necessary, and generally just making you uncomfortable. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After some long, drawn-out moments of standing in the crowd, people moving past you. Surprisingly, only one or two people bumped into you as you stood there, arms holding yourself as you stared at your feet. </p><p>Did you really wear good clothes for this? Come on. This was awkward, you were scared your ride was going to be arrested, and you weren’t sure what else to do. Part of you wished maybe these people <em>did </em>get in trouble for this, and they most likely will, but another part of you knows you don’t want them to get in trouble immediately because they were your only ride home. </p><p> </p><p>You shook your head, straightening your position and looking around. Some entertainment? No, listening to the loud music was going to give you a headache, and you certainly didn’t feel like dancing or drawing any attention to yourself. Not like you could do that, though, not as well as other people. You weren’t attractive, or at least, not to other people. You weren’t ugly, no, but you didn’t have big boobs and a large butt, so you were often immediately classified as unattractive to other people. </p><p>You didn’t care about that, though. It just made your life easier really. The less attention on you, the less negative attention, the better. </p><p> </p><p>Your eyes settled on the bar. You grimaced, glancing back at where your group was, seeing they hadn’t moved. They were getting worse. You witnessed one of the guys slap someone on the butt and laugh. Everyone laughed at that. </p><p>That was when you cringed, backing away, deciding perhaps to give the bar a chance. Get out of this crowd. Sit down. Have some water or a soda maybe. You walked up to the bar, seeing most of the seats were taken. You frowned, not sure if you wanted to sit down next to someone. It was just your luck when three people at the end scooted off their seats, drinks in hand as they moved past you. You took that as your chance to sit at the very end of the bar, crawling up to the seat. You were too short for this you thought jokingly, chuckling lightly as you sat down in the stool. </p><p>The bartender clearly looked like they knew you weren’t old enough to buy alcohol, but by protocol, they approached you and asked, “Now, if you want to buy alcohol, you’ll have to—”</p><p>“No, I don’t want alcohol,” you interjected. </p><p>The bartender paused. “Oh. I’m sorry, ma’am. You just looked like you were looking for it,” the bartender said bluntly. They moved on quickly. “Sorry about that. So you’d like some water, then?” </p><p>“Do you have soda?” You asked. You didn’t really want just water, but if they had any type of soda you’d take it. “If not, yes, I’ll just have some water.” </p><p>The bartender nodded. “I believe we have some root beer, but people don’t normally order non-alcoholic beverages,” she explained. “I’ll get on that.” She turned away, but then stopped, looking back for a second and asked, “By the way, why is it that you’re alone?” </p><p>You shrugged, holding back from biting your lip, refraining from looking back at the group of people that had dragged you here. “I didn’t mean to come here,” you managed to answer, gripping the edge of the bar with your hands.  </p><p>The bartender softened, seeming to immediately understand. She didn’t ask any more questions, simply musing a quick “Ah,” before moving away, likely to get more orders before getting to you. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once the bartender was gone, you let out a sigh, exhaling air you didn’t know you had locked in you. That was when you heard a soft, low voice next to you. “Soda, huh?” </p><p>You jumped, startled, refraining from making a squeaking noise as your head snapped your attention to the person sitting next to you. Despite being fully capable of sitting a seat away from you, this… goopy skeleton… with big boobs… <em> and thighs </em>… was sitting right next to you. Right, right, the sign outside said they served both monsters and humans equally. Plus the sign also stated that the minimum age was 18, but that was irrelevant. Part of you wanted to question how a skeleton had such body parts, but you shook it off—you knew monster magic was very different and unusual. </p><p>Stuttering, you replied, “Y-Yeah, soda.” You cringed at yourself for stuttering. After saying that, you tried not to let your eyes drift to the obvious cleavage, tried not to stare. You attempted to make eye contact, but the skeleton was staring directly into you—right into your very soul. You bit your lip, looking forward, breaking eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>Damn, that outfit wasn’t even that revealing. Sure, it was a black dress that showed a lot of one thigh, the thigh right next to you, her legs crossed—the dress low-cut and showing <em>some </em>but not <em>too much </em>cleavage—but it certainly wasn’t as revealing as the rest of people’s outfits here. </p><p>Yet, here you were. A lesbian, incapable of <em>not </em>looking, so instead you resort to looking directly away. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” She asked. Or at least, you thought she was a she. </p><p>Dodging the question, you looked to her (avoiding the cleavage) and asked, “What are your pronouns?” </p><p>The skeleton spat out some of the drink she had in her mouth. She must have sipped some of it when you were looking away after asking the question. </p><p> </p><p>Your stomach dropped. Did you do something wrong? “I’m sorry-” You immediately stated, tensing. </p><p>The skeleton laughed. “Oh, no, sweetie, you don’t have to be sorry about that. It’s not your fault. I’m just not used to people asking me that,” she replied. She snorted. “I don’t care much about pronouns. Call me whatever the fuck you want to call me, honestly,” she answered, shrugging as she put the drink up to her… lips. It looked like apple juice. “I go by she/her, I guess, but I don’t care,” she answered, taking a long sip out of her drink as she watched you. It felt like she was staring at you, still. </p><p>“Mkay,” you replied briskly, looking away again. </p><p>“You?” She asked. </p><p>Without looking back, you briefly answered, “Depends. She/her, I guess.” Why was she even asking that? Why had <em>you </em>asked? You’re only going to meet once and move on. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finally, the bartender returned with your order, setting down a cup of root beer. “This is root beer, right?” You asked her, picking up the cup. </p><p>The bartender nodded, smiling. “Yup.” She glanced at the skeleton and flinched, walking away quickly. </p><p>You furrowed your brows, questioning why that was, giving a half-glance at Nightmare and perking a brow. “Um. What was that about ?” You asked, though you knew if it was anything serious, this complete stranger who decided to sit next to you wouldn’t give you the real answer. That didn’t stop you from asking, though. </p><p>She leaned back some, the leg crossed over the other bobbing up and down some as she chuckled. Her only-showing eye drifted elsewhere. “Oh… I don’t know. Maybe she saw my other eye and thought I was weird… or something,” she replied haphazardly. Her voice sounded so silky, especially right now, it almost seemed like it was edged in a purr. </p><p>She set her drink down, leaning over the bar, folding her arms; only making her boobs appear more prominent. Again, the skeleton stared directly at you, briefly looking over you before meeting your gaze once more. You gulped as you watched, putting your root bear up to your mouth, staring too long at the cleavage, looking back up at her face. Keep looking at her face. Look at her covered eye at least, do something <em>other </em>than look at her boobs or the rest of her body. It was rude to stare. It’s possible she’s used to it, but you didn’t want to be like just any other man. Maybe she even wanted you to, part of you said deep down. </p><p>You weren’t sure how much you believed her about the eye, but still. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The skeleton rubbed her pointer finger against the table, tilting her head lazily. She smirked as she asked, “What are you doing here?” </p><p>You knew she asked it before, but you had also dodged the question. This was just a restatement. You sighed. “Look, my friends dragged me here, alright?” You retorted, turning to glance over the crowd of people to see if they were among them, taking a long sip from your soda. When you didn’t see them, you looked back at the sexy skeleton, your expression unamused. </p><p>She rested her head on her arms, pulling her chest back to make room for her head, especially with her huge tits taking up all the space. “They aren’t your friends, are they, dear?” </p><p>You winced at that. “Excuse me?” You growled. Deep down you knew why she asked that, you knew why she even bothered questioning it—you were just in denial. Or, well, you weren’t, you just didn’t want to hear that question come from someone else. </p><p> </p><p>The skeleton’s teal eye rolled lazily as she smiled. “What’s your name, anyway?” She asked, her voice almost soothing. It was soft and… well, it wasn’t like anything you’ve ever heard that wasn’t borderline creepy. </p><p>You grunted, taking a short sip of your soda before putting it back down, staring at the table instead of the skeleton… God, she was hot. You’re going to end up embarrassing yourself even more. If you weren't already. Finally, you answered, “… It’s Clary.” It was a lie. That was just your nickname. You weren’t really sure if you like your real name or not. </p><p>For a brief second, you saw her pupil narrow and her brow lowered slightly, but just as quickly as the anger flashed on her face, it dissipated. She smiled more to make up for that, the corner of her mouth only twitching momentarily. “Ah. I haven’t heard a name like that before,” she replied. She sat up, elbow closest to you still on the table as she took another sip out of her drink. You took one as well, your eyes darting to her chest again. Her drink was shorter. “I’m Nightmare, by the way,” she added. When she spoke, you immediately looked back at her face. </p><p>Once she said her name, you lowered your drink from your mouth and gulped, nodding. You didn’t say anything else, setting your drink back down. Your gaze awkwardly shifted around the place, looking at the neon lights, listening to the loud music despite all the noises everyone else was making. Your back faced Nightmare. You looked over the crowd, still searching for Jace, still searching to make sure they haven’t left without you. They didn’t leave, yet, did they? </p><p> </p><p>Fear crept up on you. “Jace…?” You muttered to yourself subconsciously. You bit your lip harshly, gripping the edge of your seat. </p><p>You felt someone poke your back. You whipped around, surprised, to look at Nightmare. Her arms were on the table again, showing off her boobs practically. Had she really poked you and immediately went back to her position…? Or had you imagined it? You shuddered. </p><p>“You alright, dear?” She asked. You noticed she grinned a little. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” </p><p>You realized your eyes were probably a little too wide to be natural. You nodded stiffly. “Yeah. I-I’m fine.” You gave a stiff thumbs up, the hand around your chair tightening. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare cocked her head, musing to herself as she let out a hum, looking over your face, calculating. Finally, she replied, “Clary… <em> If that’s even your real name… </em> You don’t like ‘fine.’” She smirked. “I can feel emotions from others. You’re fearful. You feel like you’re going to be left behind by your ‘friends,’ don’t you, dearest?” She hummed, tilting her head the opposite direction. “If they haven’t already, of course…” She added, purring almost. </p><p>You bit back a retort. This was just her personality, you told yourself. You almost shouted to her that this is her fault for you getting distracted, but to be honest, you were looking for the distraction. It wasn’t her fault. “Listen. Th-That’s not your business.” </p><p>“Ohh, I see,” she replied haphazardly. She shrugged, looking forward. You realized her drink was nearly empty. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You couldn’t take it anymore, you needed confirmation. You pulled out your phone, looking through your contacts, finding Jace. Some relief from that. You hit Call, and let it ring, putting it to your ear, holding your elbow, your thumb rubbing over your arm nervously. You bit your lip. “Pick up, pick up…” You muttered. It reached voicemail. You cursed under your breath, hanging up and looking for Cathy. Luckily, you had her added, too. You dialed her number. It rang for a little bit, and you felt despair creep up on you, totally sick to the stomach. </p><p>Then you felt relieved when she picked up. “Heyyyy?” She drawled over the phone. </p><p>You snapped your attention back to the crowd, eyes scouring for any sign of Cathy. “Hey!” You chirped. “Uh, could I mayhaps speak to Jace? Is he with you?” </p><p>“Ohh, Jace, yaaah… He’s drivin’ right now,” she slurred, chuckling. </p><p> </p><p>Your gut dropped to your feet. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?” You asked, trying to not physically curl up into a ball before jumping to conclusions. “Where are you?” </p><p>“In the carr? Duh,” she retorted. “Where are you? Aren’t you in the car, too?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That was when you immediately hung up. </p><p> </p><p>They left without you. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>What were you going to do??? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You rested your elbows on the bar, holding your temples, your fingers gripping around your hair. You squeezed your eyes shut, everything else around you drowning out. All the noise stopped, all the lights blurred, everything just stopped. You felt your eyes swell with tears. </p><p> </p><p>A warm, buzzing feeling came over your despair. </p><p>That was odd. </p><p> </p><p>You blinked, sitting up, your hands still close to your face. The music came rushing back, all of your senses worked again as you looked at Nightmare’s face, who was leaning towards you on her seat, facing you completely now, her legs even uncrossed and resting on the stool. The warm feeling disappeared as well. “Oh, God, you don’t look so good,” Nightmare noted. </p><p>“Ya think?!” You snapped. You flinched. “I’m sorry,” you apologized immediately, shaking your head and looking away, putting your face into your hands out of the sheer embarrassment of being left behind and the stranger next to you knowing it. </p><p> </p><p>You felt a cool, almost wet feeling of someone grabbing your wrist. You flinched, physically recoiling, looking at the culprit. Nightmare. She was leaning even closer. She tugged on your arm. Promptly, you let her take it, turning towards her, a tear streaking your face. You stared at the floor. Once she had your attention, she let your wrist go. It went to your knees along with the other arm as you slouched. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You need a ride home?” Nightmare asked. </p><p>No need to directly answer the question, it was a yes, they both knew it, she heard your call, she knew your situation, she could feel your feelings apparently. It was all too obvious. Even though you needed a ride, you couldn’t afford a taxi, that was beside the point. Without looking up at her, you muttered, “I can’t take one from you. I barely know you. And look where barely knowing people got me.” Your lip curled at the thought of Jace and Cathy abandoning you. </p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widened slightly as Nightmare cupped your cheek, lifting your head up. Once that was done, she let her hand back down, her hand gripping her own knee, the other arm over the table casually. “I never said I had a ride for you.” </p><p>You blinked, perking a brow, your body still tense. “Then what did you mean by asking that?” You growled, refraining from snapping. You were this close from just having a breakdown in public, even though that wouldn’t help you at all. </p><p>Nightmare leaned back and said nothing, straightening her position, pulling out a wallet. The skeleton’s gaze went to the wallet as she crossed her legs. Your gaze followed hers. She pulled out some money, slapping it on the bar and dragging it to you. Her gaze settled on your eyes. </p><p>You glanced at the money, your eyes flicking back to Nightmare. You opened your mouth to protest, but then closed it. Was she really doing this? Why? This wasn’t some trick, right? Not some fake money? </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need much money anyways,” Nightmare started. She drew her hand back. “Take it, I won’t do anything with it other than buy myself drinks I don’t need.” She shrugged, smirking casually. </p><p>“Why are you giving me this money?” You asked. </p><p>“If you take this money, I want your phone number and your full name,” she responded bluntly. You weren’t sure if that was an answer or a reply. </p><p>You blinked, glancing at the money and back to her eye. “What?” </p><p>“I’m giving you the money so you’ll have some way to get home,” she reiterated. “If you take it, you give me your phone number and your name,” she repeated, “and you should have enough money to get a taxi ride home. Deal?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You decided not to question the fact that a super hot chick was giving you money in exchange for your phone number. Like it was worth something. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was a trick. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t take this money,” you said. </p><p>Nightmare’s eyebrow perked, amusement crossing her face as she snickered. “Oh, really now? Did you have a choice?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You glanced away, eyebrows pinched together. She had a point. You gulped, not looking as you took the money, holding it in your hands over your lap. “Thank you. Thank you, it means a lot.” </p><p>“Phone number and name, sweetcakes.” </p><p>You ignored the name, nodding. You gave her your full name and phone number. The monster promptly pulled out a phone, leaning against the bar, humming as she put it in. “Got it~” she hummed, her voice almost singing. It was nice to hear, despite the situation. She looked back up at you, turning off the phone and putting it away again. Where was it going, anyway? “You’re good to go home now, sweetie.” </p><p>You nodded stiffly, getting off the stool. You felt sore from sitting there for so long. </p><p>“I’ll pay for your drink,” she said. She smiled at you as you looked up at her. “We’ll talk soon,” was all she said—almost humming—before she turned back toward the bar. The bartender was soon to come, noticing you were departing. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The conversation left you as you turned away, uttering your goodbye to Nightmare. You shuffled away, keeping the money close to your chest as you escaped the nightclub. Good, no one tried to rob you. </p><p> </p><p>You got out of the nightclub and walked past the parking lot. Now to get a taxi… </p><p>How do you do that?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i like your tits what are your pronouns</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>